


Winter Break

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of OTPs [4]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott had thought that he was going to get to have the whole house to himself for his winter break, and he had been more than excited. But then his mother told him that she had planned for a babysitter named Beau to come over and watch him for the week so that he wouldn't be alone, and his week took a turn (for the better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for this to be a silly 500 word drabble but... yeah. One thing led to another and it evolved into this. XD

It was the day before winter break was supposed to begin for me and my parents winter vacation was going to begin and I was excited to say the very least. I was going to have the whole house to myself for a week. Which meant a weeks worth of staying in my boxers, eating junk food, and playing video games until the early hours of the morning on the big screen television in the living room. I had already planned out which video games I was going to play on which days, and I had even picked out a blanket that I wanted to use throughout the whole week while I sat on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to fix something for myself for dinner when my mother walked in.

"Elliott, Sweetheart?" she started off - and I could already tell she was about to say something I wasn't going to like. She never called me sweetheart unless she was giving me bad news. I dropped the fork I had in my hand on the counter top , accidentally, and looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Your father and I have decided it isn't safe for you to stay home alone for a full week," she said, walking towards the fridge and opening it. My heart fell through the floor as she said it.

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed that I was old enough and mature enough-"

"We can never be too careful. It won't hurt for you to have someone else around the house."

"Who?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't some distant relative that smelled like mothballs.

"Just a babysitter that your father found-"

"Babysitter? I'm eighteen, Mom! I don't need a babysitter-"

"He's coming over and that's that."

"He? It's a fucking he?"

"Watch your language Elliott!" she snapped, turning around. "He will be here at eight tomorrow morning. Your father and I leave at seven - so, you have an hour to yourself."

"Is there anything I can say to make you reconsider? I was really looking forward to having the house all to myself," I said, almost pleading.

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine," I said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and walking back towards my room to mope.

"His name is Beau! Don't let anyone else in the house!" she shouted behind me - I didn't respond.

***

I was awoken by the rapid 'dinging' sound that was the doorbell to the house. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and slid on a pair of sweatpants and ran to the front door. I looked out the peephole and saw a girl standing there at first, but after staring for a bit I noticed it was just a man with long hair - about the length of mine. I opened the door for him and he smiled. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and he was fairly good looking, but that didn't matter - I was still pissed that I wasn't going to get the house to myself.

"Are you Elliott?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "I'm Beau-"

"I know," I groaned, stomping away from the door and towards the couch. He apparently made his way into the house and closed the door behind himself.

"I didn't realize you were a teenager," he said, sitting down on the couch opposite from the one I was on. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight grey long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah. I guess my mom failed to mention that I'm an adult," I said harshly.

"An adult? I was guessing fifteen," he said, laughing afterwards.

"Fifteen? Are you kidding me? Oh my God, I don't look that-"

"Chill, Dude! It was a joke. So what do you do for fun? Have any video games here?"

"I, uh, yea? I was going to play my Xbox-"

"Can I play too?"

I sighed. I would've rather played by myself, but I wasn't the kind to be rude and say no.

"Yea, sure. Why not?"

***

"Is pizza okay for dinner?" Beau asked me after we had been playing video games for hours. I hadn't even thought about food the whole time - I had been so engrossed in playing with Beau. Never had I had so much fun actually spending time with someone like that - I was always the type to always stay in my room and hide away from everyone. But Beau had instantly made me feel comfortable once we had started playing together.

"Yea. I'm a vegetarian though-"

"I know, don't worry. Do you think your mother didn't tell me that like five hundred times already? And you wouldn't believe how many texts I've gotten from her in the past hour alone..."

"She's overprotective. I know damn well she's the one that hired you - not my dad. My dad would let me stay home alone for a month and not break a sweat. He's cool like that."

"Moms have a habit of being like that. Yours isn't the only one, believe me," he said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Is yours like that?"

"Even worse," he laughed.

***

Four days into the week and I couldn't believe I hadn't gone insane. I was actually happy - really happy. Between watching TV, playing video games, and basically spending all of my time with Beau, I had no time to brood on the fact that I wasn't getting to spend the week alone. In fact, I was beginning to think that I was actually glad that he was there with me.

"Where's my toothbrush?" I yelled from my bathroom, looking everywhere for it. I opened up every drawer, looked on the floor, and even underneath the sink. It wasn't in any of those places.

"Huh?" Beau asked, walking into my bathroom with his long sleeved shirt on and pajama pants on that hung low on his hips.

"Where is my toothbrush? It was right there the last time I saw it," I said, pointing at the toothbrush holder beside the sink.

"Are you seriously accusing me of stealing your toothbrush?" he exclaimed with a huge grin. "Dude, I don't want it. What the hell would I do with it?"

"That's not what I meant. I thought maybe you were pulling a prank or something," I said, opening one of the drawers and getting a new one out.

"Oh, damn. I didn't know you had backups!" he laughed, bracing himself on the bathroom counter as he did.

"What? I knew you took it! You fucker!" I laughed too, stomping out of the room. "Where is it?"

"It's in my bathroom."

"Really? Really, Beau? Taking a man's toothbrush? That's low!"

"It's revenge for beating my ass in Mario Kart today."

"It's not my fault you suck!" I shouted, stomping into the guest bathroom and grabbing the toothbrush that was rightfully mine off of the counter.

"Not nice. I was tired," Beau said as I walked back into my bathroom.

"Good excuse. Is that the one you always use with your friends?" I said, before starting to brush my teeth. I leaned over on the sink as I did and I looked up in the mirror and over at Beau, and I caught him staring at my ass and I immediately looked away from his reflection and started blushing like crazy.

"I never lose," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I call bull shit," I laughed, wiping my mouth off on a towel.

"Want to play a match?"

"Nah, I'm actually kind of tired."

"Weak," he said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Beau."

"What?"

"Let's play," I smiled, running past him and down the stairs in order to turn on the Wii.

Turns out I wasn't tired at all.

***

The next morning I woke up on the couch downstairs to the scent of fresh baked pancakes and eggs. I sat up and looked over towards the kitchen and saw Beau standing at the stove (still wearing the same outfit) cooking.

"That smells so good, holy shit," I said, stretching my arms above my head.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, putting down a spatula and carrying a plate of food over towards me.

"Thanks, Beau," I said, looking up at him as he handed me the plate. As I took it from him our fingers touched and it was like I felt a spark fly between us. Our eyes met for a moment and then we both immediately looked away.

"No problem," he said before jogging back to the kitchen and getting his own food. He sat down next to me instead of across from me like he usually did.

"What time is it?" I asked, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Ten. You know, I would've ran out to go get us some Starbucks but it's snowing. And now I'm suffering from withdrawal-"

"Snowing?" I repeated, putting my plate down on the coffee table and running over towards a window and opening it. Sure enough, the ground was covered in white and more flakes were slowly falling from the sky. "Why didn't you tell me that first?" I exclaimed, running over towards the coat rack and grabbing mine off of it.

Beau looked at me like I was insane.

"Wait - what are you doing?"

"Going outside in the snow! What are you doing?"

"Telling you no," he said, standing up from the couch.

"Why? It's just snow!"

"You'll catch a cold!"

"Oh my God, Beau. I'll be fine!" I said, opening up the front door.

"You don't have shoes on!" he shrieked, grabbing my arm. Once again his touch felt strange and we both looked at each other; as if we were feeling the same thing.

"I'm coming right back in-" I said, before being cut off by Beau picking be up, bridal style. "Oh my God, Beau! What in the hell are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to see the snow! I'm taking you to see the snow. I can't let you walk in it without shoes on," he said as he opened the front door.

"But what if someone sees you carrying me like this? I'll be made fun of for the rest of my life!"

"I'd like to see someone try to make fun of you with me around," he said as he walked outside, carrying me in his strong arms. I looked up at the white sky and fresh snowflakes fell into my face and instantly melted. Beau looked up too and smiled. "I like the snow too."

"It's freezing out here," I laughed after being out there for less than a minute. Beau laughed at me.

"Told you!" he said, taking me back inside and setting me down onto the couch I was on previously and then closing the front door again. I stared at him in admiration for a split second before snapping out of my trance.

"So, you up for some video games?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of how good he looked.

"I'm never not up for them. Wait... Never not? Is that grammatically correct? I don't think it is..."

"Um, I don't know but I do know what you're trying to say," I laughed, grabbing my remote. He sat down right beside me to play.

***

"So, you're telling me," Beau said as he mixed up whatever it was he was cooking us for dinner, "that you've never seen 'A Polar Express'?"

"Um, yeah. Is it really that big of a deal? It's not like it's Rudolph or something-"

"It's better than Rudolph the Red Nosed fucking Reindeer!" he exclaimed, causing me to jump. "It's a classic, okay?"

"Isn't it a relatively new movie-"

"No."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it is..."

"We're watching it and that's that," he said, grabbing something out of the pantry.

"I never said we weren't," I pointed out, straightening up the living room a bit; throwing away empty chip bags and pushing aside the mountain of blankets on the floor.

"Good. You better not have."

"I hope it's on Netflix," I said, searching for it.

"I brought the DVD - don't bother," Beau said, putting a pan into the oven. "And it's already in the player."

I turned on the DVD player and we both settled down on the couch to watch the movie while waiting for our dinner to cook. A few minutes into it and I realized that I was cold, so I leaned over Beau's lap to grab one of the blankets that were sitting beside him. It felt so strange being so close to him. I held my breath as I moved back to my spot quickly, not looking at Beau at all to see his reaction to me being close to him. Instead, I pulled the blanket up on myself and continued watching the movie.

"Wanna share?" Beau asked. I didn't know what he was referring to, so I looked over at him.

"What? Share what?" I asked, a bit nervously.

"The blanket..."

"Oh!" I said, embarrassed that I had even been concerned about what he was talking about. "Yeah, of course..."

Beau pulled over the blanket so that it was on top of both of our laps. We sat in silence for a while, the blanket connecting us together, until Beau put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened up and held my breath once again. His touch felt so good. It felt strong, warm, and dominating. When I looked over at him, I saw that he was looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I laughed, my cheeks burning.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you looked kind of cute in your pajamas. Your hair looks nice too. I prefer you like this - especially with your glasses on."

"I only wear my glasses at night like this because I wear contacts most of the time-"

"I know. Your mom told me."

"Oh God," I exclaimed, putting my face into my hands. "She embarrasses me so much sometimes."

"I think it's cute," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Beau," I quietly said as he touched the back of my neck. His touch was gentle but firm, somehow. As his fingertips were grazing right below my ear, a timer went off in the kitchen that caused both of us to jump out of our skin.

"Meatloaf is ready!" he shouted with a crazy grin on his face before jumping off of the couch.

"Hey, I can't eat that-"

"I'm just kidding, Blonde," he joked, opening the oven.

"Hey! Don't call me that," I snapped, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, fine, I won't," he said, handing me a plate of something that I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is this?"

"My specialty vegetarian dish. You're gonna love it," he said, grabbing his own plate and walking back to his spot on the couch. "Come on."

*

After eating the, actually really good tasting, dinner that he had made, we both resumed watching the movie with each other, still covered in the one blanket. I wanted him to touch me again, to get close to me again, to give me the feeling again. But he was too into the movie. It was actually adorable how he was watching it so intently, as if he had never seen it before and it broke my heart seeing him cry at the end of it when it showed how the main character never stopped hearing the bell ring. Once the credits were rolling, Beau smiled and looked over at me.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course I liked it. It was really good."

"What do you wanna watch next? I chose the first movie so it's your turn to choose."

"Home Alone," I said, jumping up from my position, but my legs got caught stuck inside the blanket and I fell forward and hit my head on the coffee table in front of the couch. I expected it to hurt, but instead everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elliott! Elliott!" someone screamed, slapping the side of my face and causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes and realized it was Beau and I instantly relaxed.

"Is it morning already?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head.

Beau's eyes were red and his face was tear stained - I was completely confused.

"Elliott, you hit your head on the table and blacked out for a second," he said, his voice trembling.

"What do you mean I blacked out? How long was I unconscious?" I asked, sitting up quickly, but getting extremely nauseous when I did, so I stayed still.

"I don't know - just a second - forty five seconds maybe?"

"And you're already crying?" I laughed, rubbing my forehead where I had hit it.

"Dude. I was scared," he said, taking a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"I feel okay, I guess," I said, slowly attempting to stand up. Beau helped me up and once I got to my feet I felt fine, but Beau kept holding onto me. "I'm fine, Beau."

"I'm just helping you walk for a bit-"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled at him. I was embarrassed from falling in front of him, which was causing my unusual anger. Beau, however, did not take his hands off of my sides. He instead tightened his grip on me and looked at me in my eyes.

"I'm trying to make sure you're okay, Elliott. Don't you dare try to push me away. I know you are embarrassed about falling but you need to get the fuck over it because I'm not laughing at you, I'm concerned. Now tell me how you feel as you walk."

I swallowed nervously and began to pace the room, with Beau's hands steadying me.

"I feel just slightly dizzy, but I usually feel like that after standing up anyways. I feel normal."

"Are you sure it's a normal amount of dizzy?"

"Yeah," I replied, stopping in my tracks.

"So you're sure you feel fine?"

"Positive," I replied. Beau took his hands off of me and my body felt at a loss from the contact.

"Okay. You go sit on the couch, and I'll look for Home Alone."

"It's on top of my desk in my room," I told him, sitting back down on the couch. After he left the room I threw my head back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. My heart was beating at a million beats a second, and it was because of him.

***

"Good morning, Blonde," Beau said, opening the door to my room and letting even more light inside.

"Uh," I grumbled, pulling the sheets over my head.

"It's already nine! Come on, winter break doesn't last forever, you know," he said, walking closer to my bed (I could tell by the way he voice sounded).

"But what if I want to spend it in bed?" I mumbled.

"Who wants to spend winter break like that?"

He then climbed on top of my bed, causing my heart to skip a beat. I pulled my head out of the covers and watched him as he crawled on top of me and grinned.

"Don't make me take the covers off of you - because I will do it," he said, smiling wickedly.

"I dare you," I said, smiling. He took me up on it and scooted off of me enough to rip the covers off, throw them on the floor and then getting back on top of me.

"Done," he said proudly, putting his hands on either side of me to steady himself. "Are you gonna get up now?"

"Hm... No," I smirked.

"You've left me no choice," he said, before putting his hands up the front of my shirt and tickling my chest.

"Fuck no! Not tickling!" I shouted in a fit of laughter, attempting to push his hands away from my stomach but having so such luck. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I laughed, turning over on my side.

"Get up off of the bed and I'll stop," he said, still tickling me. I fought for a bit longer before giving in and rolling myself off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm up!" I shouted, standing up straight.

"Good!" he exclaimed, getting off of the bed too and dusting himself off comically. "That was fun."

"For you, maybe. I was the one who was almost tickled to death."

"You can't be tickled to death."

"Whatever. Either way I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"To spend the day with you. Tomorrow your parents come back and I'm gonna leave early-"

"Why are you leaving early?" I practically yelled, catching him off guard.

"I'm flying up to Colorado to spend a week with my family. My flight is at seven in the morning tomorrow so I have to get out early."

"Oh..."

"Are you upset?"

"Well, yeah, a little," I said.

"I thought you were pissed that I even showed up," he laughed. I didn't laugh or smile.

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"You turned out to be a really awesome person," I said, not even able to look at him.

"Elliott? Are you crying?" he asked, stepping over to me and wiping a tear off of my cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry," he said before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. And finally all of the sparks were flying between us. The contact was sending shock waves through my veins, making me feel the most alive I ever had. I kissed him back like I had known him for years.

"I don't want to see you cry," he whispered, kissing me again and then kissing my neck. "You're too pretty to cry."

"Beau-"

He kissed me again and silenced me from what I was about to say. From that point on, our movements became faster - our brains not working as well and instead our instincts taking over. He pushed me over and laid me down onto my bed and got on top of me once again - but this time he was there for a different reason. Everything was fuzzy, and I felt as if I was on a drug - like it was a new high that I had never experienced. He kissed my lips for what only seemed like a second before starting to bite and press his lips against my neck.

"Elliott," he said abruptly, propping himself up above me. I couldn't keep my hands off of him, though, it was like something had clicked in my brain and I was able to do what I wanted. I put my hands underneath the front of his shirt, but he grabbed my wrists. "Elliott, I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"You are taking care of me. This is the best I've felt in a long time," I said, looking up into his eyes and attempting to free my wrists (which was completely useless because, hello, Beau is a lot stronger than me).

"No, Elliott. I'm being paid to watch after you, not make out with you."

"So, it's okay to play Final Fantasy with me but once you kiss me that's crossing a line?" I asked, my tone bitter. "Do you really think my parents will find out? Do you think I'm going to be like 'oh hey, Mom and Dad, by the way - Beau and I made out on my bed yesterday. Just thought you should know'."

"It's not that I'm afraid they will find out-"

"Then what is it?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I'm a lot older than you-"

"How old are you? Twenty?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"See? That's what I mean. You think I'm twenty years old... Shit, Elliott..."

"How old are you, then?"

"Thirty-three."

He didn't look older than twenty-five to me.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "I really don't. Age is just a number-"

"It feels illegal, okay? It just does. I know you're eighteen and all and I swear to god I'm not some weird pedophile that comes around baby sitting teenage boys and tries to have sex with them! Your mother approached me to do it. She's my boss, Elliott!"

"Sex?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You can forget about sex this instant, Elliott. Just kissing you feels fucking wrong."

I didn't mean it, but I started to cry a bit just hearing that.

"But, but what if I want to kiss you?" I said quietly.

"Elliott-"

"Please?"

He let go of my wrists.

"No. Maybe when you're older."

"Older? No! I want it now," I said, pulling him down by his shirt so that we were close enough to kiss again. I kissed him and he didn't kiss back for a moment, but then he did. I had to get him to let go of any bad feeling he had about doing it with me.

"I don't care what you tell me, it feels wrong," he said, kissing me again. "But, oh God, you feel so right."

I smiled into our kiss.

"I want to do more than just kiss you," I said, attempting to take his shirt off. He, however, sat up and did it for me, much to my surprise. I wasn't expecting to see the tattoos covering his arms and chest, but they only made me more attracted to him than I already was - which I had no idea was even possible. I had wondered why he always was wearing long sleeved shirts all of the time.

"Don't tell anyone about those," he said, referring to the artwork on his chest and arms.

"Don't worry, I want to be the only one that knows," I said, tracing the one on his side with my fingertips. Beau sat still on top of me for a second before getting off and laying beside me. I was about to protest him getting off of me, but before I could he was pulling my arm and making me get on top of him. My heart was beating so quickly I thought that it was going to burst out of my chest. Beau took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Put your glasses on," he said, in a tone that I hadn't heard him use before, but I really fucking liked it. I was really happy that I was going to get to see clearly, anyways. I got up and grabbed them off of my nightstand and put them on before getting back on top of him. I was blushing like crazy when I did.

"Oh God, I will never understand why you like to see me in these," I said as he was putting his hands on my hips. I was shy about my body so I didn't look at him while he was touching my bare chest.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked him in his eyes when he did and I nodded.

"Yeah, just self-conscious."

"Self-conscious? Are you kidding me? You're beautiful, Elliott," he said as he leaned forward and kissed the area right below my collar bone. I was speechless as I watched him move his mouth down lower, kissing every bit of my exposed skin. I then told myself to actually do something, and I pushed him down so that he was laying underneath me again. I scooted down off of him and got in between his legs.

"Jesus, Elliott," he breathed as I put my fingers on the waist band of his sweatpants. I had never had sex with anyone before, let alone actually see someone naked that was right beside me, so I was just going by what I had seen on shitty pornos; I figured that I had a pretty good idea of what I could do to him.

My hands were shaking as I pulled his pants down, and he noticed how nervous I was.

"Elliott... Have you ever done something like this before?" he asked, grabbing my wrists once again.

"No... Not really..."

There was no way in hell I was going to tell him he was my first kiss too. He would have probably never even let it get this far if he had known that.

"Oh God, you're a virgin," he gasped, staring at me with wide eyes. "I can't do this," he said, trying to get up and letting go of my wrists in the process.

"We're not done," I said, pushing him back down and finally getting the courage to pull his pants and boxers down enough so that I had access to his member. I couldn't believe how he beautiful looked. I had seen a lot of dicks in porn, but I had never seen one that looked as good as his. It was probably just because I was infatuated with him anyways, but there was no denying he was larger than most. Just as he was (attempting) to push me away and off of him, I leaned down and put my lips on the head of his cock, which caused his hands to go straight to my hair.

"Holy shit, Elliott, you can't do this to me," he mumbled, his grip tightening in my hair. I had no idea what I was doing, but I mimicked all that I had seen online. I put my lips around his cock and slowly started sucking, not too hard because I didn't want to hurt him. I looked up at him through my glasses to make sure what I was doing felt okay to him. He looked as if he was in cloud nine; his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape. I took it as a good sign and took more of his length down my throat, attempting to get as much of him in that I could. After gagging several times, I came off of him and coughed several times, my mouth covered in my spit and his pre-cum. I didn't think I could do it again, though, because I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"Elliott, are you okay?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"I think I went a little too far," I laughed, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Don't push yourself for God's sake," he said. I could tell he was still hesitant.

"I'm not, I want to do this," I replied before trying again, but he pushed me off.

"Let me get you off," he said, changing our positions so that I was lying down instead of him. He quickly got me completely undressed and wrapped a hand around my length, and my vision got extremely blurry for a second before I was able to focus again on his face.

"Holy shit, I'm already so fucking close," I gasped, grasping at the sole sheet underneath me that was on the bed still - since Beau had so kindly thrown the others onto the floor. He moved his hand faster, and I could feel my orgasm building up. I tried my best to make it last, but I wasn't able to. I came hard across my chest, and Beau kept pumping my cock the whole time I was moaning his name. Once I had finally regained my composure, I sat up on my elbows and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," I said, blushing.

"Wait, why are you sorry? I was trying to-"

"I know, I just - wanted it to last longer."

"Oh, well, you'll get better at that. You're only eighteen, you know. And if this really is your first time..."

"Yeah, believe me, it is," I said, reaching over to grab a tissue off of my nightstand. I wiped myself off I sat up and grabbed for my boxers that Beau had put on the floor and slid them back on. After re-clothing myself, I reached for the waistband of Beau's boxers, but he pushed my hand away.

"It's okay."

"No, I want to," I said, resuming my attempts. "Take your pants off, Jesus, Beau," I whined, sitting back and watching him as he stood up and complied with my request. I bit my lip as he walked back towards the bed, getting a perfect idea as to what I could do. I got off of the bed and sunk down to my knees quickly in front of him and simply looked up into his eyes.

"Come on, Beau. Do whatever you want with me," I purred, putting my arms behind my back. He, much to my pleasant surprise, listened to me, and brought his erect cock up to my lips and pushed it in. He was gentle while fucking my mouth, never did he push in too far, or go too fast. His pace was slow and careful. I closed my eyes as I sucked his cock, and I was getting hard again already.

"Oh, fuck, Elliott... Your mouth feels so good. You're so fucking young, holy fuck," he mumbled, his pace speeding up. He put his hands in my hair and pulled hard, and I moaned around his length when he did. He yanked his cock out of my mouth and started jerking himself off over my face, and I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out.

"Oh God, Elliott. Fucking hell, you're so pretty. Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned as he shot his cum all over my face, getting it all over my glasses in the process.

"Really? My glasses?" I laughed, taking them off and looking up at him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," he exclaimed, looking completely embarrassed.

"No, don't worry about it. I was just kidding," I smiled, standing up and walking over towards him and catching him by surprise when I planted a messy kiss onto his lips.

"You need to clean your face off," he laughed, wiping off some of his cum off the side of my cheek.

"Right," I said as I hurried off to the bathroom to wash my face and glasses. He walked in, completely clothed, as I was drying my face.

"Elliott?"

"Uh huh?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I, uh, you were really good. I'm sure you were wondering what I thought of it and I thought I would let you know that you were amazing. My first time was the most embarrassing thing ever," he laughed. I laughed too.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you said that."

I waited a moment before asking what I had wanted to ask for several days.

"So, I was wondering, if, uh - you would like to - maybe - okay, um, are you single?"

He sighed and looked at his feet. My heart felt like it sunk ten feet underneath the ground.

"You're - you're dating someone?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No! It's not that. I've been single for a while now, actually. But, um, Elliott - you're eighteen-"

"So? I don't care! It doesn't matter-"

"I work with your mother for God's sake! She would kill me if she found out I had even so much as kissed you, let alone started dating you! Elliott, she's my boss! She could fire me!"

"But-"

"Maybe once you get a little older. You're just too young right now. You're still growing!"

"I'm eighteen, Beau, you're talking as if I was twelve."

"Eighteen isn't far from it."

"You've got to be joking. Please, Beau? Please?"

"It's not the right time. I've got to fly out to Colorado tomorrow, Christmas is coming up, and you're way too young. Let's wait it out, okay?"

"Okay," I said, sadly.

"Hey," he said, walking over and putting his arm around my bare shoulders, "I'll still be here, um, around. I'm sure your mother will call me anytime she wants me to look after you-"

"Yeah. She'll let you know anytime I'm home alone..." I said with a smirk. Beau rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Shut up," he said, kissing my cheek.

"So what do you wanna do? You woke me up for some reason."

"I wanted to spend time with you, that's why I woke you up. So - video games, right?"

"Right," I smiled.

***

Beau didn't have to wake me up the next day. I hadn't been able to sleep the night previous because I was so upset that he was leaving. I was already downstairs sitting in the kitchen when he got up and walked into the room, already dressed and his hair combed to a perfection that I had only seen on him.

"Elliott? What are you doing up? Isn't it like, five in the morning?"

"Yeah - wasn't able to sleep," I said, pushing the mug of tea I was drinking away from myself on the table.

"Why is that? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down beside me. I shook my head no.

"I'm going to miss you," I said, my voice small and broken.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elliott."

"Are we ever going to see each other again?"

"I don't know - I really don't. I hope we do but-"

"Please don't say that, Beau. Just lie to me. It would be easier."

He sighed before smiling.

"I have an idea. Hand me your phone."

I slid my phone over towards him on the table. He picked it up and typed on it for a while before handing it back to me.

"What did you do?"

"Put me as a contact in - wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing the phone back and taking a picture of himself and typing on it again. "There. I put all of my information in - we can Skype too."

"You - so you do want to keep in touch with me?"

"Of course I do! Just because I don't think it's the right time to date doesn't mean I don't want to text you. I'm warning you, though, you might be getting a lot of late night texts because I'm usually up at one AM."

"I really don't mind that at all."

"I would love to stay longer, Elliott, but I still have to run by my apartment and pick up my things before I go to the airport so-"

"I know - It's okay," I said.

Beau stood up and I stood up with him. We walked to the front door in silence, and he turned around to face me once we reached it.

"Bye, Beau-"

He cut me off with a desperate kiss, putting his hands on both sides of my face while he did. He stood back afterwards and grinned at me.

"Bye, Elliott. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas," I replied quietly as I watched him walk out the door and into the snow outside. I closed the door after I had watched his car drive off and I immediately got out my phone and texted him:

_I miss you already_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliott in glasses is seriously the cutest thing ever {｡^◕‿◕^｡}


End file.
